War Child
by Nenshki
Summary: It is the year 2005 and the divide between the muggle and magical world is teetering in the balance. The muggles are determined to learn everything about this unknown threat, and the magical world is stagnant, society divided between light and dark factions vying for power. Into this delicate balance is born a child who will decide the fate of wizarding-kind. AU,SLASH HP/TMR
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_May 15th 1997_

_St Judes Orphanage, London_

The man stood in a shabby looking entrance hall, gazing around with observant eyes narrowed, mouth set in a grim line. He wore a plain grey suit, and his thinned ash brown hair combed back behind his ears, with a pair of narrow rimmed glasses perched lightly upon his face. In all, he had a plain, unlined face, entirely unremarkable in his seeming. "looks like more of an accountant than some military bigwig" Vera Malbury thought to herself as she moved forward to greet him, her old bones creaking.

The man wasted no time "_Where is the boy_?" he asked bluntly. She scowled at the rude tone, but said "_ah. we've had ta put 'im downstairs, in the cellar. Its unnatural, the 'ole place was shakin', we weren't jus gonna keep 'im about, 'specially not after what he did ta poor Father Kinley-_" The man immediately strode ahead down the cold, dusty hall, disregarding Mrs Malbury who hurried behind him anxiously, keeping up her twittering all the while -"_ah mean, we allus knew he was a strange one, even as a babe_."

The man glanced at her disinterestedly "_He's been here since birth then_?" "_ooh well, he was a few days old when we found 'im on the doorstep, yessir_." He hummed "_You said he was strange...how_?" She shifted uncomfortably, "_Oh, well, all sorts o' odd things have been happening since we took 'im in, windows shattering for no reason, walls shakin', once, ah swear on my life, I saw all the books an furniture in his room floatin in the air, dancin 'round like a ghost was about!  
I've never been so shocked in me 'umble life! The parish priest, Father Kinley came an saw it, but he was as spooked as I was, said there musta been a demon in the boy. well an aint it true, that boys sommat wrong or I'm a donkeys aunt!_"  
The man hummed again in thought but otherwise kept silent, prompting her to continue.

"_Sometimes, when we had ta set 'im strait on summat, the look in 'is eyes, well, near made me quake in me boots it did. He's got the most unnatural eyes, you'll see. An then, just the other day, well, Brian, one o' the boys here, he was up to 'is usual mischief, an apparently, there was a fight between Brian and the boy, dunno what about, but the next morning, Brian was found dead in his bed, with the most horrible look on 'is face. Well I knew then, sommat serious had to be done 'bout the boy, so I called in Father Kinley again, to try an fix the boy, get the evil out of 'im.. an, well_," she sniffed "_poor man didna stand a chance. It was horrible!_"

As she said this, they came to the top of a set of stairs descending into darkness. "_I'll say it strait, we'll all be glad to see the back of 'im. You people are gonna take him away, an good riddance_" she shuddered, before taking out a small iron key from her pocket and handing it to him. He took the key while giving her a bland smile "_thankyou ma'am, I'm sure you have much to be getting back to, We will take it from here_" the man said smoothly, already descending the steps to face a worn wooden door. Mrs Malbury looked uncertainly at him for a moment before turning and shuffling back down the hallway, muttering to herself grumpily as she was pressed to the wall to let two other men in suits pass her.

"_Sir. The remains are in the process of being gathered for data analysing as you ordered._" They stood to attention before their superior, as he turned and eyed them briefly, "_Good, the subject is in here, but we don't know in what state, you will stand back and let me do the talking, understood?_" "_Yes sir_" they echoed crisply.

Satisfied, he turned back to the door, and unlocked it. Pushing the door open slowly, he took in the pitch black interior gradually being revealed from the door, coolly observing as random bits of detritus seemingly floated in and out of the gloom, old blocks of wood, an empty sweet wrapper, a dried up animal dropping drifting past his nose, which wrinkled slightly in disgust as he reached up and delicately prodded the offending object to float in another direction.  
His sharp eyes scoured the confines of the dank room, searching for - Ah. There. Huddled in the corner, he could just make out the figure of a small boy. _She was right about the eyes_. he thought to himself. The boys eyes seemed to glow in the dark, a bright almost luminescent green, glaring at him warily.

He stepped forward. "_Hello Hadrian. My name is Doctor Harris_." ... "_I understand that you don't know or trust me yet, but I'm here to help you._" ... "_I want you to know, I don't think what happened here is your fault._" "... _you don't_?" came a quiet voice from the dark. "_You don't think I'm a demon_?"

Doctor Harris stepped forward slowly and came to a stop a few feet before the boy, where he carefully knelt down. "_No. I am here because you are sick, and I can help make you well._" .. "_You'll take me away from here_?" the boy asked, his voice suspicious. Doctor Harris nodded "_Yes, You will come with me to a place where there are other children with the same illness as you._" He reached out and took Hadrian's hand, pulling the boy to his feet as he rose, pulling him out of the corner into a patch of light.

The boy looked around 7 years old, and slightly underweight, his worn clothes hanging off him. He had black hair that was curled loosely to just past his ears, with strands hanging across his eyes. His pale skin seemed flawless except where a red streak of blood was smeared over his cheek, with more spots dotted lightly across his chin and clothes. The boy pulled back sharply, "_You're gonna take me to prison, aren't you! I don't want to go to prison_!" His delicate features were drawn, panicked. Around him the objects that had been previously floating calmly throughout the room started speeding up and moving erratically

Doctor Harris frowned mildly for a moment before smiling thinly down at the boy, trying to reassure him." _Don't be silly child_" he chided "_as I told you, I am a doctor, I am here to take you to a special hospital where we will help you._"

Hadrian shook his head and backed up uncertainly, but the doctor still gripped his hand in his own. The man seemed to come to a decision, he half turned and held out a hand as one of the men standing at the door moved forward to hand him a small metal case. opening it, he drew out a small plastic syringe filled with a clear liquid. Hadrian tried to pull away but, not allowing any more resistance, the needle was inserted efficiently into a vein on the underside of his arm. "_there, much better hmm_?" Doctor Harris said after he removed it, watching as the boys eyelids fluttered before they closed, catching the boy as he slumped over.

Musingly, he looked around the room once more, observing the now calmly drifting objects floating around the room. "_fascinating. Despite being unconscious, the boys magic is still active._" he muttered to himself. Drawing himself up, with the boy in his arms, he turned and strode to the door where his two assistants stood waiting.

"_The subject is sedated for now, it's time to leave. Have one of our lawyers come around later with the necessary paperwork for the authorities, then report back the lab to begin preliminary tests._"

Not waiting for an answer, he passed up the stairs and down the hall, not pausing to watch as two policemen carrying a stretcher bearing a shrouded body carefully moved through the front door, drops of red trailing on the worn wooden floor behind them.

* * *

Authors Note: This is a major AU story, in this story Harry's name is Hadrian Jude, and he was born on July 31st 1990, so obviously I've moved the whole timeline 10 years forward from canon, so that i can reasonably have more advanced muggle technology in the story. Hadrian was placed in a muggle orphanage a few days after he was born. You'll find out more about why later in the story ;) I've got the first few chapters all planned out in my head, and I'll try to update once a week but no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, things ect belong to J. , not me. :(

* * *

Chapter 1

8 years after prologue.

August 12th, 2005

Ministry of Magic, London, Wizengamot chambers

"It h..has been agreed that a staff of 10 muggles, would be a sufficient to run an muggle office in the ministry, under the department of muggle-magical relations. They would act as emissaries between our two governments to facilitate further cooperation in the interest of maintaining the statute of secrecy. A..also, Prime Minister Johnson has requested that the muggle envoys be notified of any muggleborns discovered by our detectors, so that they may assist us in ensuring there is compliance of the restriction for underage magic." Even before Henry Cadwaller, beleaguered head of the Department of Magical-Muggle Relations, finished his statement, the Wizengamot of Magical Great Britain erupted in uproar . "Muggles in the ministry of magic? It's absurd!" One dumpy, heavily-moustached wizard cried. "It's an outrage!" shouted a frizzy haired witch.

"SILENCE." Called Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, amid the growing volume of arguments, insults and general hubbub that followed this announcement. The chamber echoed in the loud din, as hundreds of wizards and witches shouted their opinions. When it was clear nobody was paying any attention to his call for order, Dumbledore raised his wand above his head and shot off a bright red stream of sparks to get the crowd's attention.

"This session of the Wizengamot has been called to debate the merits of establishing a system of cooperation and communication, with the muggle government, in order to address the growing number of muggles witnessing acts of magic." He said sternly. " If you would all resume your seats, we may consider carefully our muggle counterparts suggestions." looking around the large room, Dumbledore observed as people grumbled and reluctantly seated themselves, a few having to pull out their wands and repair their seats which had been knocked over in the ruckus.

"why should we listen to anything the muggles have to say, this is magical business!" one scowling wizard called out.

Dumbledore smoothed his hand of his long white beard while smiling calmly out at the crowd. "The muggle government is just as concerned as us, Lord Nott, about these incidences. The French muggle authorities have had to make considerable efforts to repudiate various witnesses to a French wizard's escape from police in a crowded plaza just last week. And despite our ministries efforts two years ago, to obliviate witnesses, there are still reports in muggle newspapers of flying cars being spotted over London. As well as this, Cooperation with our muggle counterparts can only increase understanding between our two worlds, benefiting all of us, as our two worlds interact more and more."

"Be that as it may, Lord Dumbledore," a low, drawling voice came from one side, "allowing muggles to enter the ministry of magic is entirely disregarding the most..important..law of ours, which you seem to have forgotten."  
Low whispers sounded, as Lucius Malfoy stepped calmly forward to the speakers dock. His distinctive blond hair hung loosely upon his shoulders, accentuating the rich elegance of his robes, and the silver cane held confidently in one hand.

"The muggles may be able to...handle any situations in their world, but they would quickly find that any muggle _envoys_ based in our ministry would be unable to assist, or indeed understand our ways, and the methods we use in the pursuit of our governance." He stated smoothly "It is one of the main tenants of the statute of secrecy, that separation between the two worlds guarantees our continued prosperity." Calls of agreement were voiced by some, others rumbling, but not saying anything against. "However_ admirable_ an idea your words regarding cooperation and understanding are, Lord Dumbledore, It seems to me that you are suggesting we may as well dissolve the statute of secrecy entirely."  
Having said his piece, Lucius took his seat, smirking to himself at the reaction of the crowd as chaos once more ensued.

* * *

Four long hours later, the doors to the Wizengamot chambers finally swung open, and a crowd of tired, grumpy, arguing wizards and witches streamed out, some looking a bit scorched and worn from stinging hexes, others enthusiastically waving their hands as they argued with others. It took another 10 minutes before the motley crowd dispersed enough for Lucius to step into the elevators without risk of being shoved about or harassed by fools. Lucius himself was feeling tired, but pleased with his efforts, as he waited for the elevator to rise to the atrium. He was impatient to leave the ministry, _he_ would be waiting for Lucius's report. They had known what this session was going to be about for a few days now, but it was vital they knew everything there was to know before deciding on an action.

The elevator jerked to a halt as a cool female voice announced the atrium level. The metal grills slid open with a clang, and Lucius stepped through smoothly, not pausing as he passed through the grand atrium hall filled with bustling ministry employees. Striding toward the floo-places, he coolly took a pinch of powder from the waiting pot, and threw it into the fireplace, not hesitating as he stepped into the fire."Riddle House". The fire reared up around him, sweeping him up, wind rushing past him for a second before he landed steadily in another place entirely.

The office he landed in was paneled in dark wood, with one wall lined completely with bookshelves. The curtains were drawn, giving the room a heavy, dark feeling. The furniture was elegant but simplistic, in dark woods and fabrics. On the far end of the room was a heavy teak desk, scattered with piles of parchment and jars of fine quills.

"Luciuss.." The man's sibilant voice wrapped around Lucius like a breeze, making him shiver minutely despite his attempts to remain controlled. "Please, come sit down, I am eager to hear of your efforts on our sides behalf."

As he stepped forward he was finally able to discern from the shadows the man sitting calmly behind the teak desk, quill in hand as he continued to write on the piece of parchment before him. The man's face was slightly lowered, but some features could still be discerned. The man had high aristocratic cheekbones, with a strong arched nose. His hair was a deep brown colour that curled lightly over his forehead, the rest tied back in a loose horsetail behind his neck. He looked to be in his early thirties, but Lucius knew well appearances could be deceiving, and at 70 years old, even for a wizard, his lord had aged remarkably well. Lucius was drawn abruptly from his musings as a pair of crimson eyes met his, amusement shining from them at Lucius observations.

Leaning back into his chair, the man known as Tom Riddle by a few, and as Lord Voldemort by even fewer, continued to hold Lucius's gaze. "I trust things went as expected?" he inquired smoothly. Lucius nodded his head deferentially, "Yes my lord, for the most part, the proposal was as we thought, although, the muggles have now also requested that they be notified of any mudbloods detected by the ministry." as he said this, Lucius sneered lightly, thinking the muggles could keep their mudbloods, it's no concern of his if they did. Riddle frowned in thought briefly, but waved his hand lightly for Lucius to continue. "For the most part, the divide was as usual, the moderate faction following Dumbledore's lead like blind fools, but a few neutrals like Zabini and Woadkin indicated in our sides favor though how far that will go will remain to be seen." Riddle hummed but said nothing. "In the end though," Lucius continued "Dumbledore wasn't able to get anything done, as Fudge as usual bumbled his way through before calling for any vote to be postponed till the next session." Having finished his report, Lucius sat stiffly in his seat, waiting to hear his lords opinion on what would happen next.

Lord Voldemort folded his hands in front of him as he mused. "It will only be a matter of time before Dumbledore gets his way. Cadwaller's firmly in his pocket, and fudge won't hold against him much longer, despite your patronage of him."  
His forehead creased slightly as he frowned in disgust "The muggles are getting bolder and bolder, and Dumbledore, the old fool, is holding their hands in this. Perhaps they need to be sent a message that not all wizards are happy, doddering old fools..."

"My lord?" Lucius inquired eagerly.

"Luciuss..." Lord Voldemort hissed. "I think it is time we paid a visit to the muggle Prime Minister, don't you?"

* * *

Authors Note: My chapters are rather short at the moment, but hopefully as i get into the rhythm of writing they'll become longer.

As you can see at the top, the story has jumped forward 8 years after the prologue. It will probably be a while yet before the real action gets started, for now I'm just trying to get the main players set out, then I'll continue from there. :)

please review, i have terrible commitment issues with writing but some encouragement will do just the trick to keep me motivated :)


End file.
